When it comes back around
by FlamingFist7
Summary: The crew returns to Blood Gulch with a few friends from Chorus. As always Sarge gears up for war, Grif lazes about, Caboose destroys stuff and then they get caught up in a galaxy saving adventure. Typical Blood Gulch day.
1. Return to the Gulch

**Alright first Red vs Blue fic. If you must criticize make sure it is constructive.**

On a ship heading towards Blood Gulch

"Tucker, Tucker, Tucker, Tucker" Caboose kept excitedly repeating.

"Caboose for the love of fucking god shut up" Tucker said annoyed still in the Meta armor.

"But I can see where we live from here." Caboose said like the little kid that he pretty much is.

"Actually you can't see where you live. We still haven't entered the atmosphere. Therefor it is impossible to make out any" Delta was saying.

"Oh my god asshole shut up. It is bad enough Church is gone now I have to deal with you fuckers." Tucker said while reaching his hand inside the helmet to try to soothe his headache.

"Affirmative I will log out now." Delta said as he vanished.

"Caboose just go talk to wash I need to be alone." Tucker said tiredly as he walked away.

"Wash, Wash, Wash, Wash" Caboose started saying as he went off to find Washington.

Another Section of the Ship

"I can't wait to see the place that our Captains trained and lived in." Smith said to the other lieutenants.

"From what Grif has told me it is pretty much hell." Bitters said trying to be the realist.

"I bet captain Grif's room is going to be the best one." Matthews said extra loudly still trying to kiss Grif's ass.

"Remind me who thought it was a good idea to bring him along?" Palomo asked as he looked between the other lieutenants before taking a barely noticeable step back and looking at Jensen.

"Alright people we'll be entering the planet's atmosphere soon so buckle up." Kimball said as she entered the room.

"Yes ma'am." All the lieutenants said at the same time.

Red Quarters

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Grif shouted as they were descending closer to Blood Gulch.

"Grif you get outta there this instance. Things will finally go back to how there supposed to be. Just us against the blues." Sarge said as he was banging his shotgun against Grif's door.

"Lopez get outta the charging area you've had more than enough time." Simmons was saying to Lopez through a door with Grif screaming in the background.

"Preferiria ser desmontado de pasar mas tiempo con idiotas (I would rather be disassembled and stuck on this ship than spend more time with you idiots)" Lopez said through the door with Grif continuing to scream in the background.

"Lopez initiate direction compliance code Delta Echo." Sarge said to make Lopez come out with Grif still screaming in the background.

"Grif come on out it will be just like the good old times." Donut said trying to coax Grif out of the room he was in.

"No. I am not going back into that hellhole." Grif stated.

"Grif come on some of your best times where in that canyon. Along with some of your most painful Mwuhahahaha." Doc/O'Malley stated.

"Grif either you get out here or we drag you back to Blood Gulch and make sure you eat nothing but MRE's for the rest of your life." Sarge said as he was about to shoot the door down.

"Fine. Also Simmons, Shotgun." Grif said as he opened the door.

"Shotgun, fuck." Simmons said calling it too late.

Hallways near the reactor room

"Wash why are you acting like every single wire is a death trap?" Carolina asked Wash a little irritated due to how long it was taking them to reach the cargo bay.

"Probably because the last time I tripped on a wire it shut down the ship." Wash said more to himself than to Carolina.

"Wait what did you say?" Carolina asked interested.

"Nothing let's just move on." Wash said trying to keep the conversation away from their last attempted ride to Blood Gulch.

"In all honesty I am glad the fighting is going to stop for a while. I think everyone needs a break." Carolina said fully changing the topic.

"Believe me with how the Reds and Blues are they are going to be at each other's throats within an hour after we land." Wash said to remind Carolina just how long that break would last.

"We'll just have to deal with that when it happens." Carolina said a little cheerful.

"Wash, Wash, Wash." Caboose could be heard faintly repeating.

"Ok excuse me while I go and hide." Wash said as he sprinted down the hallway looking for a good place to hide.

2 hours later

"Here we are ladies and robots. Home sweet home." Sarge said as they stepped off the ship into Blood Gulch.

"Great. Back in this shithole of a canyon." Grif said holding the Grif Shot. Then behind him a few giant metal crates rolled down the ramp and landed on top of his.

"Grif if your dead don't knock. If your alive wait until you suffocate." Sarge said gleefully as he stared at the crates. As a knocking sound could be heard.

"I think Grif is still alive sir." Simmons said while trying to move the crates.

"Drats. In that case when you move the crates off him I'll blast him with my shotgun." Sarge said as he aimed his shotgun.

"What is in these crates cars?" Wash asked as he was also trying to move the crates.

"Hurray buttons. Beep bop boop beep boop bop beep beep bop boop." Caboose said as he ended up typing the release code into the lock and out of the crate rolled a tank. After it finished rolling out everyone was finally able to push one crate off Grif while Sarge blasted Grif's legs with his shotgun.

"Ow." Grif said a bit weakly.

"More buttons." Caboose said as he ended up trying in the release codes on the other crate and out of it rolled a warthog and a ghost.

"Dibs on this crate." Donut said as he ran and jumped into the ghost and drove circles around the crate while everyone else pushed the crate off Grif and Sarge shot Grif in the back.

"Ow! Sarge what is your problem with me besides the fact that I am lazy?" Grif said as he stood back up.

"Because your also insubordinate and I don't stand for that." Sarge said as he was preparing another shell.

"Hey Sarge don't you think it's time we picked sides?" Simmons said to distract Sarge from Grif.

"What?" Everyone but Simmons said at once.

"Ya pick who will be on Red team and Blue team for the battle we are going to have in half an hour." Simmons said explaining things.

"What is all this noise going on?! I was raiding the medical cabinet for any fucking drugs left and out of nowhere a freaking ship comes down. Oh hey big brother how are you doing?" Sister shouted then asked as she walked up to the group.

"Como diablos es usted no ha muerto? (How the fuck are you not dead)?!" Lopez asked shocked that he didn't kill her.

"Well Mr. Grey guy I am very resilient." Sister said as she glared evilly at Lopez from under her helmet.

"Simmons I believe you owe me $50." Grif said quite pleased.

"Fuck." Simmons said as he handed the money to Grif.

"Alright everybody get into a line. I think it would be fitting to say that the people in charge of the two teams should be me in charge of Red Team and Tucker in charge of Blue Team." Sarge said as everybody started getting into a line.

"Wait why the fuck did you pick me?" Tucker said as he stood next to Sarge away from the line.

"Because I gotta make it interesting somehow." Sarge said as everybody but him and Tucker finished getting into a line.

"Alright I am going to take Wash as the first person on my team." Tucker said as he pointed at Wash.

"Alright then." Wash said as he stood by Tucker.

"Lopez you're on Red team." Sarge said as he pointed to Lopez.

"Vete a la mierda. (Fuck you)." Lopez said as he reluctantly walked over to Sarge knowing that Sarge had a code for every contingency.

"Doc you're going to be on Blue Team." Tucker said as he looked at where Doc had been but then noticed Doc near the middle of the canyon.

"Screw you. I am going to build a house and be neutral in this." Doc said as he went to work building a house.

"Ya I'm going to be neutral too." Carolina said as she walked over to join Doc.

"Ok then Palomo I guess you get to be on Blue Team." Tucker said.

"Thank you Captain." Palomo said as he stood by Tucker.

"Donut you're going to be on Red Team so we can understand Lopez." Sarge said as he started eyeing Doc with suspicion.

Over by the cliffs a figure was looking through a sniper rifle scope and then walked into a cave as the selecting of the teams was finished.

 **Alright so feel free to review. Also I am going to have a poll over a few things.**

 **Should Lopez get his voice chip fixed?**

 **Should Lopez become a disembodied head again?**

 **Should Carolina and Doc join one of the two teams and which team if yes?**

 **Should Junior appear at some point?**


	2. 7 minutes after Doc left

**Alright second chapter for RVB fic. And cue RVB intro music.**

In Tucker's mind

"Hey?" Eta said

"Ya." Iota replied

"Ever wonder why we're here?" Eta asked.

"No. Shut the fuck up." Iota shouted not wanting to answer that question.

"Hey guys could you be quiet I am trying to get rid of this headache and you assholes aren't making it any easier." Tucker shouted at the A.I.

"The last handler we had was Agent Carolina and she went mad due to having two A.I.s in her head." Eta replied to Tucker.

"Therefore having the multiple A.I.s even if they are just fragments could be having the same effect on you." Iota added to the mix.

"So what you're saying is I am going to go bonkers and then emerge as a badass motherfucker who would actually care about this stupid fight with the Red?" Tucker asked for a little bit of clarity.

"Ya. And I would prefer the person who is wearing this armor to not go crazy. It would scare me quite a bit." Theta said as he was standing behind Eta and Iota.

"Personally I wouldn't mind a little bit of crazy." Omega said appearing in front of the other A.I.s.

"I think we could use a bit of creativity in causing it (Echo effect)." Sigma said.

"We w-w-w-would need quite a bi-bi-bi-bit of ti-i-i-i-me." Gamma said.

"All of you shut the fuck up and get out of my mind." Tucker said as he pushed all the A.I. out of his mind.

In Tucker's room

"I really need to fucking get rid of most if not all of these A.I.s." Tucker said as he changed back into his old armor in order to get the A.I. out of his head and then he went to take a nap.

Middle of Blood Gulch

"Hey guys come and see what I built. It will both amaze and terrify you muwahahaha." Doc/O'Malley shouted to everyone in the canyon yet he couldn't wake up Tucker. After which everybody went to the middle of Blood Gulch.

"Doc you better have a good reason for disturbing my pre-lunch pre-snack nap." Grif said angrily at Doc.

"Relax it will be just fine. Unless it breaks muwahaha." Doc/O'Malley stated as he led the group to a giant elevator he made that went to the top of the canyon wall. As they ascended Grif was constantly attacked by birds.

"Why are there so many birds around here now?" Grif asked while shooting at the birds with his pistol.

"Alright guys we are at the top and take a look at what I have made." Doc said as he moved everyone off the elevator and they all stared at the massive track and field race course dock had assembled at the top of the canyon.

"Doc you have no life if you built this." Grif said while starting to walk back to the elevator.

"I also built a giant mansion with 3 separate bars in it and I built a giant communications satellite." Doc mentioned as everybody just now noticed what was right in front of them.

"How did we miss that?" Caboose asked.

"Wait did you say something about bars?" Grif asked suddenly interested.

"Ya in case any of you want to forget about this fight even for only a night." Doc said.

"Mind if I use the satellite to check in on Chorus?" Kimbal asked now wearing a dark blue version of her outfit with the cobalt stripes still there.

"Sure knock yourself out." Doc said as he pointed at it.

Communications Satellite Dish

"This is Vanessa Kimbal to Chorus can anyone read me?" Kimbal asked as she accessed the satellite.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Kimball nice to hear from you. How have you been? Was the flight eventful? What has happened in the time since you reached Blood Gulch?" Dr. Grey started excitedly saying from the other end of communication.

"Oh Dr. Grey nice to see you. How are things back on Chorus?" Kimball asked.

"There great. We are accessing more of the ancient alien temples all of the time. We recently went looking for the weather control tower." Dr. Grey replied.

"Alright I will check back in with you later." Kimball said before ending the line.

On Chorus

"Well that was pleasant." Dr. Grey said to herself before an explosion went off behind her.

"Dang it." Said a random Fed.

"Johnathan how many times do I have to tell you to not drive the warthogs?" Dr. Grey said as she ran off to the crash area.

Back in Blood Gulch

"Doc how the fuck did you build all of this in a matter of 7 minutes?" Grif asked as he was downing hundreds of drinks in the bar at lightning speed.

"Color coded building kits and instruction manuals. Plus the fact that I ran track in high school." Doc said as he walked and shut down the bar Grif was in.

"Dang it I was just starting to get drunk." Grif said with a little slur.

"I think you need to go back to the base dirt bag." Sarge said as he started kicking Grif back to the base.

Red Base

"All right roll call, Lopez," Sarge said as he started the Red team roll call.

"te odio (I hate you)" Lopez stated.

"Check, Donut," Sarge continued.

"Right here ready for some hard plowin." Donut replied being a bit too cheerful as always.

"All right, Simmons," Sarge went on.

"Present sir." Simmons said.

"Next up is Grif." Sarge said.

"Sleeping." Grif shouted from his and Simmon's room.

"Of course you would be dirt bag. Next up is Matthews," Sarge stated as he started priming his shotgun.

"You can't talk to Grif that way he is my captain and the best one." Matthews said trying to defend Grif.

"Keep talking like that and I'll start calling you Griffoms. All right Bitters" Sarge went on.

"Right here." Bitters said as he was about to light a cigarette.

"Next up is Jensen." Sarge said as he was prepping the rest of his gear.

"Present." Jensen said.

"All right that's everyone." Sarge said as he went into his room.

Blue Base

"All right personnel check, Caboose" Washington started

"Here vice principal Washington." Caboose said while facing the wrong way

"Of course. Smith?" Washington continued.

"Present and accounted for especially with one of the wisest captains of the New Republic leading us." Smith said still misinterpreting Caboose's words for words of wisdom.

"Ok. Palomo?" Washington asked.

"I am right here. Defeater of woman and charmer of evil. Wait dang it I keep messing that up." Palomo said as he walked off to his room.

"Well that was something I wish I could forget. I know Tucker is in the base. Kimball?" Washington stated.

"Right over here." Kimball said while leaning against a wall.

"Alright next up is Sister." Washington said as he continued to pace.

"I'm right here you cop." Sister said still thinking Wash was a cop.

"All right that's about it." Wash said as he went into his room.

Near a cave in the middle of the canyon the figure from earlier is looking through the scope at both bases watching a person from each team do roll calls.

"Unfortunate." The figure said before walking into the cave not realizing that Carolina had seen him.

"Was that?" Carolina asked herself.

 **All right that chapter is done. So the number of people on each team is Red Team with 8 and Blue Team with 7. I will restate the poll again.**

 **Should Junior appear?**

 **Should Lopez become a disembodied head again?**

 **Should Doc and Carolina join either of the teams?**

 **Who do you think the mysterious figure is?**


	3. 10 minutes before it all breaks lose

**Alright next chapter. Know that things are going to start intensifying soon. Or maybe even in this chapter.**

Near the cave

"Hmm. Multiple contacts in the way. Package is no longer in sight. Most likely inside enemy alpha base. We'll have to come up with a new plan." The mysterious figure said to seemingly no one.

"Excuse me." A voice rang out from the behind the figure as he quickly turned around.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." The figure said as he saw who it was.

"Have we met?" Carolina asked as she fired a round from her rifle right in front of the figure who backed up into a rock.

"Oh we've met before _Agent_ Carolina." The figure said putting a harsh sting onto the agent part.

"Well I doubt you can take me whoever you are." Carolina said with her rifle still pointed at the figure's helmet which was still hidden in shadows.

"I don't need to." The figure said as an alien had snuck up behind Carolina and then hit her on the back of her head knocking her out.

"Alright V. What are we going to do with her?" The figure asked the alien.

"Blarg." Was the alien's response.

"I agree the amnesia injection should make her forget this." The figure said as he took out a needle and jabbed it through the under suit of Carolina's armor and into her skin and injected its contents into Carolina.

"Honk." The alien said quietly as it and the figure went back into the cave to prepare the next phase of their plan.

At the communication satellite

"Ok Grey would you mind coming to Blood Gulch to help treat the wounded or dying after the Reds and Blues have their battle. I have a feeling I won't be enough to help them." Doc asked Grey over the tower comm.

"Sure I can be there in about 15 minutes if I can hitch a ride with these alien guys who just showed up." Grey said before hanging up.

"What aliens?" Doc said to himself.

In Blue Base

"Ok Caboose I have a very important job for you that you can do during the battle." Tucker said to Caboose trying to make sure Caboose didn't team kill anyone.

"Alright what is it?" Caboose asked eager to please.

"I want you to stand by my door and guard it. Don't let anybody in until we return got it?" Tucker asked after he had laid out his plan to Caboose.

"Ok." Caboose said as he immediately took up a guard position.

"Wow that worked out better than I expected." Tucker said as he walked away.

"Sir it seems like the package is in the teal, aqua, turquoise, whatever the fuck color it is. It seems like it is in his room." A cloaked figure whispered into his communicator.

"Blarg honk honk." V said over the comm.

"V I want to speak to our leader." The cloaked figure whispered into the comm.

"I'm right here L and I heard what you said. Great job. X and II will pick it up once they are all away." The figure from the cave said to L.

"Sir they have a sentry posted outside the door. I think you and V are going to need to help us with him." L whispered.

"Fine. It might be fun to toy with him a bit. Which one is the sentry?" The figure from the cave asked over the comm.

"It is the one with the Mark V helmet." L whispered back.

"Alright he may not be smart but he is strong. I already have a plan to deal with him and break their wills." The figure from the cave said as he cut off the channel.

"I hope he knows what he is doing." L whispered to himself as he walked out of Blue Base

In Red Base

"Alright so here is the plan. We use the warthog to distract their tank. While it is distracted Lopez will jump on it and plant a bomb on it. Next up Grif and Simmons will use Washington's unfortunate luck with cars to try to run him over. While that is going down Donut will be throwing grenades from back here at Caboose trying to keep him pinned inside their base. Then Jensen, Bitters, and Matthews will shoot from the cliff providing sniper support. Then I will charge in and fight Tucker in a close range battle between my shotgun and his sword. Any questions?" Sarge said to the Red Team as he outlined his entire plan to defeat the Blues.

"Ya I have a question. Who are you and what the fuck did you do with Sarge?" Grif asked shocked that for once Sarge's plan didn't involve any unnecessary dying.

"Believe me Grif if I didn't want you to survive this battle so I could kill you myself then I would have put you as the person who jumps onto the tank." Sarge said angrily to Grif.

"Yep there we go." Grif said as he walked towards the warthog to fuel it up.

"I'm gonna go calibrate the sights on the warthog turret." Simmons said as he went over to the turret and started testing it.

"This is X to base. I have the entire Red Team's plan for the battle recorded and being transmitted." X whispered into his comm as he was cloaked.

"This is L to X. Confirmed transmission received. II has just finished up recording Blue Team's plan. Return to base. Our commander has new orders for us." L spoke through the comm.

"Understood." X said as he left Red Base.

In the cave

"Alright so it is quite obvious that they are going to exchange a couple of choice words in the middle of the canyon before they fight. So that will be the best time to grab the package and leave. For how we deal with their sentry I already have a plan that I will tell you as we get close." The figure said to them as they dispersed in the cave to do what they do. With V and II sparring against each other and X and L playing cards against each other. "Unfortunate." The figure said to himself.

 **Alright chapter done. This will be the last chapter for the poll so time to make those votes count. Next chapter is going to be when things start to unfold. Alright now to restate the poll and ask some new questions.**

 **Should Junior appear?**

 **Should Lopez become a disembodied head?**

 **Who do you think the mysterious figure is?**

 **How do you think they will deal with Caboose?**

 **What do you think each of their names mean? Here is a list of their names in case you forgot. (X, L, V, II) The mysterious figure will have his name revealed next chapter so a few questions will vanish. Alright I will see you all next time. Also I would like to receive at least 3 comments on this chapter before I post the next one.**


	4. A Shocking Development

**Alright this chapter is going to be longer due to a bit more action in it. Everything is going to go down and a new poll will start up. I hope you're prepared for what is about to happen. Believe me things are going to get a little gruesome.**

Near Doc's place

"Oh my god. Carolina hasn't returned. And Dr. Grey won't be here soon enough. What am I going to do if the Reds and Blues start fighting each other and we don't have enough medics." Doc was constantly saying to himself as he was pacing back and forth near the communication satellite. Then he heard and saw an alien ship fly overhead as Dr. Grey jumped out of it.

"Hey Doc how are thing going?" Grey asked after she landed on her feet but before Doc could respond they heard the only ship explode and saw the wreckage of it near blue base.

Over at Blue Base

"Look Tucker all I am saying is that it is weird that Carolina has not said a word to us after she decided to go neutral." Wash said to Tucker

"Wash I can understand your concern but I don't want to lose anyone. Besides Carolina can more than handle herself." Tucker said trying to calm Wash down a little.

"Who is this Carolina chick? She sounds hot." Sister asked drawing out the hot as she came onto the roof. The entire conversation stopped as they saw an alien speeding down towards them. The alien then went into a roll and stopped right in front of Tucker in a kneeling like position. As the alien stood up everyone could hear a crash and an explosion as they all turned towards the ship that had just crashed.

"Bow Chicka Honk Honk." Junior said right before hugging his father.

"Hey Junior nice to see you. How have things been?" Tucker asked before a long conversation ensued.

"So are we ready for the fight Tucker?" Wash asked as the rest of blue team gathered on the roof.

"Oh heck yea we're ready." Tucker said as both he and Junior drew their energy swords.

Red Base

"Alright so the backup plan to that backup plan is too.." Sarge was about to start.

"Sarge I think we get the idea." Simmons said a little annoyed at how many plans Sarge had come up with.

"Ya this seems a little excessive." Katie said with a slight lisp on the excessive.

"Permission to speak freely sir. Fuck the blues." Grif said as he walked out with the Grif shot on his back.

"Hehehe. Today is a good day for the blues to die." Sarge said as he primed his shotgun.

"Suck it Blue." Simmons said from the top of the base as loud as he could.

"Does this happen regularly?" Matthews asked as he was loading his DMR

"Al igual que no podrias creer. (Like you wouldn't believe)" Lopez said to the new members of red team.

"Lopez just said that it rarely happens." Donut said misquoting Lopez again.

"Por que insistes en traducer para mi cuando usted incluso no sable lo que estoy diciendo la mitad del tiempo (Why do you insist on translating for me when you don't even know what I am saying half the time?)" Lopez asked Donut.

"Of course it has only happened to us 2 times Lopez. What are you crazy?" Donut said as Lopez just sighed.

Middle of the canyon

"Alright we have our heavy duty medical gear set up along with the medic tent. Everything is all set provided they don't start shooting at us." Doc said to himself as he finished setting up the last of the medical equipment.

"Relax it should be fine. I doubt many of them will get hurt. When do they ever really succeed against each other?" Grey said as she finished with her end.

Outside of the medic tent

"You ready to die Blues." Sarge said as he stared down Tucker.

"Look man you can just walk away and we can go back to hating each other but not doing anything. Or you will leave this canyon in little pieces." Tucker said trying to dissuade a battle but knew it wasn't going to work so he prepared to grab his sword.

"Funny choice of last words Blue." Sarge said as he fired his shotgun and Tucker barely rolled out of the way in time.

"Donut switch to plan 42B." Grif said as he drove the warthog towards the Blues tank driven by Smith while playing the classic red team warthog music.

"Got it. Throwing grenades at the alien holes." Donut said as he started throwing grenades at Junior.

"I will never understand that guy." Simmons said as he aimed the turret at Sister, Palomo and Kimball who were firing at them from on top of Blue Base.

"Blarg." Junior growled to himself as he took out a beam rifle and aimed it at Donut and fired pretty much an entire mile too far to the right. And then got surprised by multiple grenades being lobbed at him. He quickly ran to another rock while firing shot after shot at Donut completely missing all of them and then cursing himself for not trying to pay attention to Church using the sniper rifle since he clearly would know how to use one.

In Blue Base

"Captain Caboose I am detecting hostiles." Freckles said followed by Caboose immediately turning to the right and then looking to the left actually being smart for once.

"Are you sure Freckles I don't see them?" Caboose asked while still acting smart marking a new record for him of an entire minute where he acted smart.

"Scanning again. Negative no hostiles anymore. Probably just some commotion outside." Freckles answered unaware that a few cloaked figures were sneaking up on Caboose right now.

Suddenly Caboose found himself lifted into the air and impaled by an energy sword before being kicked off of it right into the knife of X who then tossed Caboose to L who also stabbed Caboose before handing Caboose to II where he was once again stabbed before being tossed around the group of four being repeatedly stabbed before being tossed to the feet of their leader as X, L, and II went to retrieve the package in Tucker's room. As Caboose looked up somehow still conscious he heard the man utter one word.

"Unfortunate." The man said before picking Caboose up and stabbing him once more.

"Honk?" V asked.

"Yes we will now reveal ourselves." The man said as he and V dragged Caboose with them outside to the battle as the other three took a metal crate and moved it to a cloaked ship outside.

Outside the base

Everything was in complete chaos all the vehicles turned upside down and Grif using the blade on the end of the Grif shot somehow being able to go toe to toe with the energy sword wielding Junior while Donut was tossing grenades behind his flipped ghost .

"Guys?" Everybody heard Caboose say weakly as they all turned to him they saw him in the worst shape possible. His armor has multiple stab marks and was covered in blood. His visor was badly cracked even gone in some places showing the pale skin that was due to blood loss. He then fell forward and everyone saw the human and alien in entirely black armor that were standing behind Caboose.

"Who the fuck are you?" Tucker said as everyone stood behind him and aimed their weapons at the pair while Washington was trying to remember where he had seen this man before as there was something familiar about how he stood. Something that radiated strength.

"You are a monster doing all of this to an innocent little kid pretty much." Doc said angrily as he and Grey had dragged Caboose away from the pair of assailants.

"No. I'm not a monster. I'm a soldier." The man who still had his helmet concealed said.

"Really Locus you're back to doing that." Kimbal said as she had heard that Locus had changed. Soon after a sniper shot rang out and everybody turned to look at the source and the source was Locus.

"No. I no longer do that. I realize fully that I am a monster but even I would never do this." Locus said as he gestured towards Caboose.

"Really Locus you no longer using your soldier title to cope. That is a good one. So why don't you tell me and V the truth. I doubt you would stop using your title of soldier even if you went to see a shrienk. And Washington I would have expected you to recognize me. But I guess your memory isn't too good." The mysterious man said.

"Then please enlighten me." Washington asked as he too raised his gun.

"You seriously don't remember me Wash. Well I guess there is no use moving around it. I can't believe you don't remember me. Agent Illinois. Possibly one of the greatest freelancers." The man now revealed to be Illinois said to Wash and while you couldn't see it you could definitely tell that Wash was getting angry.

"You, you, YOU!" Wash shouted as he charged straight at Illinois but right as he got up to Illinois he was stabbed by the same person he was charging at.

"That is the last time you try to attack me. _Agent_ Washington." Illinois said before pushing Wash off of his blade and leaving with his squad but not before Donut was able to throw a tacking chip onto their ship which had to decloak before it fired on the Reds and Blues.

"Dammit. God fucking dammit. We finally get back to where we belong and it gets fucked up almost immediately. We are going to find them and then we are going to make them pay." Grif said as he reloaded the Grif shot and prepared to do anything to get back at the people who had wronged them.

"Grif even if we knew where they were heading how would we get there we have no ship." Simmons said trying to make a point.

"Actually … You could use my ship." Locus said as he walked up to the group.

"We still don't know where they will be heading." Tucker said.

"Actually I stuck a tracking device onto them when their ship decloaked." Donut said as he brought up the tracker.

"Ok no we just need to put together a plan." Carolina said as she had woken up from being attacked by Illinois earlier.

Some uncharted region of space. Staff of Charon.

The ship Illinois and his squad used to leave and arrive at Blood Gulch landed in the hangar and once they disembarked they started walking towards the science wing with the package as everyone on the ship began giving them salutes.

Science Wing

A man wearing a lab coat and what looked like a crown made out of bones started spinning in his chair and checking his instruments to see if all was going as planned.

"Mad King status report." Illinois said as the scientist was startled by his voice.

"Yes sir. The patient is starting to recover nicely. No signs of K.I.A. syndrome as of yet. We were able to patch up the lung and remove the excess water from the patient's system and get them back up to a reasonable heat. They are currently in their recuperative tank sleeping. Is what is in the crate what I think it is?" The scientist now known as the Mad King said and then asked getting a little excited.

"Boys open up the crate." Illinois told X and L. Then soon did as they were told and removed the armor that was in the crate.

"Yes the armor of the Meta. It will finally be worn by a proper user once again. And with multiple upgrades and A.I. fragments. This is a dream come true." The Mad King said excitedly glad that the few months' work would not be in vain.

"We still need to recover more A.I. fragments though. It might take us a while but in the mean time you can get back to your other project." Illinois said as he started walking to the room where the patient was.

"Yes, yes, yes. Finally I can return my focus to Project E.D.G.A.R. I will finally be reunited with my beloved." The Mad King said as the rest of the squad left the remove.

In the patient's room.

"The galaxy will once again tremble in fear at the work freelancer. Not the joke that Wash and Carolina let it become. The one that you and Tex helped make. I am glad that we could find you again Maine." Illinois said before leaving the room as Maine was floating in a tank with a liquid in it designed to help heal many of the wounds he had sustained over the years.

 **Alright so that chapter is done. Alright so I am known for having there be mystery and I like to keep it that way but. I will tell you that Wash recovers soon enough to help the Reds and Blues fight Illinois. So for the new pole it is who will die. The choices are as follows, Washington in combat against Illinois or Caboose due to the blood loss he sustained. Please cast your votes and now I need at least 2 reviews giving an answer to the poll before I move on to the next chapter. So I will see you all in the next chapter. See ya.**


	5. The past and the future

**All right here is the next chapter**

Staff of Charon Briefing Room

"Now our plan can truly begin. Step One?" Illinois started to his allies.

"Get the keys!" L shouted as on the briefing room screen showed Maine and his armor.

"Step two?" Illinois continued.

"Ascend from darkness!" X shouted as the screen showed the Staff of Charon arriving at Sidewinder

"Step three?" Illinois asked.

"Rain fire." II shouted as the screen showed the Staff of Charon destroying multiple structures in a prison.

"Step four?" Illinois went on.

"Unleash the horde." The Mad King said as the screen showed multiple imprisoned freelancers being picked up in pelicans and flown to the staff of Charon.

"Step five?" Illinois continued.

"Raise the winged beast." Sigma said as the screen showed the Mother of Invention raising itself out of the ice of Sidewinder.

"Step six?" Illinois kept going.

"Wield a fist of iron." Omega said as the screen showed the freelancers as an army fighting the UNSC.

"Step seven?" Illinois went on.

"Raise hell." Gamma said as the screen showed an alien fleet led by V attacking the UNSC.

"And lastly step eight. Domination." Illinois said as the screen showed the galaxy under the rule of the freelancers.

In Blood Gulch

"Alright so the plan is we use Locus's ship. Fly straight into whatever short of thing these ex-freelancers have and just wing it?!" Doc asked a little outraged.

"What you got a better plan. Besides we always wing it and look at what it has gotten us. All of us still alive and kicking ass." Tucker said to try to reassure Doc on the plan.

"Oh no I don't have a better idea. I was just checking to see if that was your whole. And now that I know that it is, I can say without a doubt that we are all going to die." Doc said as he joined the rest of the Reds and Blues in the ship.

"I will say this. No matter how many times we go down. No matter how many times we get pushed to the brink of defeat. No matter how bleak it looks. We will always manage to kick ass time and time again. I mean look at how we started. Couple nobody rejects in the middle of a box canyon doing nothing but talking to each other. Now look at us we are pretty much planet saving badasses. If there is anyone who can stop this Agent Illinois from whatever he plans on doing. It is us." Sarge said giving one of his inspirational speeches.

"Alright enough speeches and moaning everyone let's try to get a move." Carolina said as she began prepping gear and moving it into the pelican.

"And you aren't going to be taking down Illinois without me." Wash said as he walked towards the group.

"Wash. I thought you were still recovering from that stab." Tucker said a little concerned

"If I remember correctly didn't you once get stabbed and were up walking within the hour." Wash said making a comeback.

"Fair point." Tucker said as he too walked into the ship.

In the space above Blood Gulch

"So Wash care to explain how you and that new crazy freelancer know each other." Sarge inquired.

"Ya you seemed to really have it out for him." Simmons commentated.

"Alright but it would be easier if for right now if I just told you how we met." Wash said.

Flashback

Mother of Invention

A group of soldiers go running past Wash and York.

"Hey dude what is going on?" York asked one of the soldiers.

"News agents squaring off against every pilot we have in the simulator. We're going to watch. Hey guys wait up." The soldier said explaining the situation.

"This seems rather familiar." Wash said as he and York ran to also go and watch.

"3, 2, 1. Match begin." Phyliss said as the next simulation round started.

As the round went underway a single fight had already eliminated 20 others.

"Well this is certainly interesting." North said while watching what was going on with the screen.

"So who are these new agents?" Wash asked as he and York entered where the other freelancers were.

"Some new hotshots named Illinois, Michigan, Ohio and Indiana." South said as she leaned back against a wall.

"Which one is currently up?" York asked as he leaned over a screen to get a better look.

"Currently its Michigan. Also a rule that Illinois put in place for them, the other pilots can use whatever ship they want but Illinois and his group can only use Pelicans." North explained.

"Wow. That puts them at a big disadvantage." Wash said as he then looked at a screen after looking at it for a few seconds he was dumbfounded.

"So, you take it back about them being at a disadvantage?" South asked as she knew what Washington just saw.

"I cannot believe this. How can you get a Pelican to move like that?" Wash said as he saw one Pelican take out 15 Longswords in 3 seconds

"Round over. The score is Michigan 499 points. 4 7 Niner 1 point." Phyliss said as the round was concluded.

"It's been going like that for the other three as well. All of them were able to take out everyone but 4 7 Niner." North said as he watched Michigan and Illinois swap places.

"Alright looks like this will be over soon." South said as she went to leave.

"You're not gonna stay and watch?" Wash asked.

"Na. Quite obvious it is going to be a repeat." South said as she continued to walk out.

"3, 2, 1. Match begin." Phyliss said as the next simulation round started.

As the round went underway it showed that it was Sabres vs a Pelican. With the Pelican actually managing to take down multiple Sabres.

"Woah. Where did he learn to pilot like that?" York said as he was impressed by Illinois's skills.

"Well looks like it's down to 4 7 Niner and Illinois." North said as he paid even closer attention to the screen.

Unlike the previous times this time the pelican eluded the sabre and was able to take it out.

"Round over. The score is Illinois 500 points. Pilots 0." Phyliss said as the round was concluded.

"Ok I have got to get to know them." Wash said as he started walking down towards the simulation floor.

Simulation floor

"Well that certainly lasted a lot shorter than I would have expected." Michigan said as he started walking out.

"I agree. Most of those pilots weren't even a challenge." Indiana said as she followed Michigan out.

"Well that 4 7 Niner pilot wasn't bad." Ohio said as he and Illinois started walking out as well.

"Hey Illinois what did you think of the pilots?" Michigan asked Illinois who wasn't paying attention and was just staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Illinois." Ohio said as he snapped his fingers in front of Illinois's face.

"Huh what? Sorry. Did I space out again?" Illinois asked as he and the rest continued walking towards the mess hall.

"Illinois did you start thinking about you know what again?" Michigan asked while starting to walk backwards.

"I don't get to what you are referring to." Illinois said trying to avoid the conversation.

"You know. You're little crush on you know who." Ohio said as he motioned his head towards Indiana.

"Look guys I thought we said we would drop this topic." Illinois said while still trying to avoid the conversation.

"Well you keep spacing out which means we have to keep bringing it up." Michigan said as he turned back around.

"Besides the four of us have been best friends since high school. It's not like we can just all of a sudden drop a conversation topic like that." Ohio said as now he turned around and started walking backwards.

"Hey new agents." Wash said as he had gotten ahead of them and now stood between them and the mess hall.

"Hmm. Steel and Yellow armor, outgoing, friendly. You must be Agent Washington." Illinois said as he and the rest of the group had stopped.

"Wow. That took no time at all. I saw some of the rounds against the other pilots. I will say I never knew you could maneuver a pelican like that." Wash said as he started leaning against the door to the mess hall.

"Believe me. We would love to stay and chat but we need to get some things to eat." Michigan said as he and the rest of the group walked past Wash.

"Rather interesting group." Wash said as he started walking away.

Flashback End

"And that was how I met the man who would soon be known as the Terror in the Skies. Anytime air support was needed for an op that squad would be there in no time." Wash said as he finished his explanation.

"For the parts that you weren't there for how did you know what they said?" Grif asked as he had woken up to hear the story.

"Well after I became a recovery agent one of the people I was sent to recover was Ohio. So I got access to every recording of him Project Freelancer had of him. So that is how I know. And for every recovery job for a member of that group I went to the recording in their helmets always showed Illinois with the group that we saw him with today." Wash explained.

"Wow. You really hate this guy." Sarge said as he tried to get himself in a position where he could fall asleep but at a moment's notice grab his shotgun.

"Let's just all get some rest. We're gonna need it if we want to stand a chance against Illinois and his group." Wash said as he got into a comfortable position and fell asleep.

Staff of Charon Armory

"Well good to see with my own eyes that you are back up Maine." Illinois said as he entered the armory to the site of Maine putting on his armor.

"(Grunt)" Maine got out.

"Alright fine you want me to call you Meta that is completely fine with me." Illinois said as he walked out.

Staff of Charon Bridge

"Alright Illinois does not want us to waste any more time so now we move on to Sidewinder." II said as he entered the bridge.

"Yes sir." The helmsman said as he laid in a course for Sidewinder.

 **Alright. Now I am lowering the number of reviews that have to be related to the poll to one review. As long as I get one review related to the poll per chapter including and after this one I will post the next chapter. So who would you rather see die? Caboose or Washington. The choice is yours.**


	6. The return of the Freelancers

**Alright this chapter will be entirely dedicated to Illinois. So there will not be many of the Reds and Blues if at all.**

Staff of Charon Bridge

"Sir we have multiple inbound enemy cruisers and fighters." A deck officer said as soon as they had exited slipspace.

"I want classifications and numbers now." II said as he walked closer to the view port.

"There are 10 Paris-class heavy frigates. 4 Autumn-class heavy cruisers and 1 Infinity-class warship" Another deck officer said.

"Inform Illinois immediately. He is going to enjoy this." X said as he entered the bridge.

Staff of Charon Hangar

"This is going to be fun." Illinois said as he got into his personal Sabre

"Sir with all due respect they don't know the reason we are here so we could easily pass as transporting cargo to the planet." The mechanic said as he was finishing the fueling.

"That wouldn't work due to the actions of the late chairman Hargrove. Now all ships must be searched before entering a UNSC controlled planet's atmosphere." Illinois said as the cockpit closed.

"Ah. Now I see sir." The mechanic said as he disconnected the fuel line.

Space above Sidewinder

Illinois started speeding towards the group of 50,000 Longswords while preparing for the fight ahead.

"This is going to be so much fun." Illinois said before doing a loop and firing at the group of Longswords. In a matter of a few minutes he had soon eliminated all of them. He then started heading straight for the Paris-class frigates. He dodged all the fire the enemy ships were shooting at him making them only hit each other. Soon Illinois then began strafing the frigates blowing up their sides before reaching their bridges and blowing up the ships one by one until all that was left was the Infinity-class. Illinois then flew towards its shield generators blew them up disabling the warships's shields. Then he flew straight for the bridge and fired every missile he had at it destroying the bridge and the entire warship. Illinois soon after flew his fighter back into the same hangar of the Staff of Charon that he exited out of.

Staff of Charon Hangar

"I don't think the UNSC is going to have any idea what has happened here until it is to late sir." The mechanic said as he set to moving the Sabre back to its storage space.

"They will soon fall. And we will rise." Illinois said as he walked to the bridge.

Staff of Charon hallways

As Illinois walked through the halls he couldn't help but think of how things used to be so much happier.

Flashback

Mother of Invention hallways 5 hours before the Freelancer Break In, 5 minutes after Agent Washington's implantation

It was when most of the other freelancers would be asleep. Illinois was walking through the halls due to him having to walk around before he could get some sleep. The doctors said something about his brain being a bit to overactive. While Illinois was walking he started thinking about the A.I.s that were going around recently. The Director had said that only the best agents would get an A.I. so why wouldn't the best pilot who was also an agent get an A.I.. He had talked to the Director an hour earlier about it but the Director had just flat out refused that it would be guaranteed that Illinois would get an A.I.. Snapping out of his thoughts Illinois saw Tex leaving the Freelancer classroom and he then went into the classroom after he was certain that Tex was fully gone. He saw the terminal that Tex had used was still active however it was quite clear a data card had been used to get some information. So Illinois used an old trick he had learned back in high school to bring up the information from the data card without needing the actual data card itself. When the data was brought up it shocked him that it was about the A.I.s. He then spent the next 2 hours reading everything about each of the A.I.s and it appalled him how the fragments were made. He knew that the Director had to be brought in for his crimes. Illinois then went and woke up his friends and told them to get their armor on and grab some weapons. He then went and got his own armor and grabbed an assault rifle.

Mother of Invention Freelancer classroom 1 minute before Freelancer break in

"Alright Illinois why did you want us in here?" Michigan asked a little annoyed at being woke up.

"I need to show you guys something." Illinois said but before he could bring up the data the ship went into lockdown.

"Quick to our fighters." Indiana said as she and the rest of the group started running to the hangars.

"Attention all Freelancers report to you assigned safety rooms. This is not a drill. Repeat this is not a drill." The counselor said over the pa system causing Ohio and the group to stop running.

"There are definitely some Freelancers who are still asleep. We need to wake them up and inform them of what is going on." Michigan said as he started leading the group to the rooms where the heavier sleeping freelancers were.

Mother of Invention Safe Rooms 1 minute before it starts falling

"Alright. I'm glad we got all of them awake and got ourselves to our safety room." Ohio said as he, Michigan and Indiana entered their safety room and right as they noticed that Illinois wasn't in they heard the door lock behind them.

"Sorry guys but I have to do this alone." Illinois said as he turned around and started running towards the bridge however half way to the bridge the Mother of Invention started falling.

"Going to have to change plans." Illinois said as he then ran towards the hangar.

Mother of Invention

"Illinois what are you doi-" A mechanic started saying before being pushed out of the way by Illinois.

"Shut up egghead." Illinois said as he jumped into a Sabre, took off and jumped into slipspace.

Flashback end

"From there I ended up meeting Locus and Felix. I could tell Locus only used that soldier title to cope with what he had done. And then I met X, V, II, and L." Illinois said to himself right before he entered the bridge.

Staff of Charon Bridge

"Look X I am telling you we need to take out their vehicles first to prevent them from trying to control the riot." L shouted at X.

"And I am telling you that we need to take out their anti-aircraft towers first to prevent them from shooting down the pelicans we send to pick up the freelancers." X shouted back at L.

"Do you too ever stop arguing?" Illinois said as he entered the bridge.

"I have just been enjoying the show." II said as he was leaning against a wall.

"He started this by saying that we need to take out their less important anti-aircraft turrets rather than their vehicles which they can use to keep the freelancers under control." L said pointing out a flaw in X's plan.

"Well if we don't take out their anti-aircraft turrets then we can't get out Pelicans down there to pick up the freelancers." X said pointing out a flaw in L's plan.

"You two stop it. We will shoot all of their tanks and aircraft and then destroy their anti-aircraft turrets. Got it?" Illinois shouted at X and L.

"Yes sir." X and L said in unison with fear evident in their voices before leaving.

Sidewinder Maximum Security Prison

"This is just too cold." One guard said to another one.

"Uh hu." The other guard said.

"I had video surveillance duty for 6 weeks straight Jenkins. 6 weeks." The first guard said.

"Ok." Jenkins said with a bored and uninterested tone.

"But you know who doesn't have late night patrol. Murphy. I made one comment about the warden to him and next thing I know I'm out on late night patrol." The first guard said.

"Hey Tyler? Have you ever thought that maybe you should pay attention more to what is going on around you than complaining?" Jenkins asked Tyler.

"So Murphy clearly went to the warden and told him about my comment because now Murphy has my surveillance duty now." Tyler continued saying not paying any attention to Jenkins which resulted in both of them being taken out by a cloaked figure.

"Guard patrols are down." The cloaked figure commed to the Staff of Charon.

"Good work Spectre. The money will be sent to your account shortly." Illinois commed back.

"Alright." Spectre said as he vanished.

Staff of Charon Bridge

"Begin orbital bombardment." Illinois said to the firing crews.

"Yes sir." The chief gunnery officer said.

Planetside

All of the guard towers went up in brilliant balls of fire followed not too long after by the hangars and garages near the prison being blown up. Shortly after all of the anti-aircraft towers were blasted apart quickly followed by all of the cell doors opening and ODSTs from the Staff of Charon landing planetside to deal with the guards and arm the freelancers.

"What is going on?" Agent Alaska asked one of the ODSTs.

"Agent Illinois is staging a breakout. And we're here to arm you and get you to the extraction zone." The ODST said as he gave Agent Alaska a pistol.

"Hey Jersey, Colorado, Nevada time to storm the warden's officer." Alaska said to her jailmates. Soon afterwards they reached the wardens office and kicked the door down.

"Did you not hear me say that we needed to get you to the extraction zone?" The ODST asked as he arrived at the warden's office.

"Believe us something that Illinois is going to want is in here." Nevada said as he and the others started searching.

"Found it." Colorado said as he held up a silver capsule.

"That's great now let's get you out of here." The ODST said as he motioned for them to follow him. They were then picked up by a Pelican soon after and taken to the Staff of Charon.

Staff of Charon hangar

"James what took you so long." Illinois shouted as he started walking up the ODST that Alaska and her group were with.

"Sorry sir but these freelancers had to get something from the warden's office that they said you would like." James said as he motioned for Colorado to hand Illinois the silver capsule.

"I believe this should suffice for the lost time." Colorado said as he showed the capsule to Illinois.

"Yes this will more than suffice. Mad King take this silver capsule to the A.I. restoration lab at once." Illinois said.

"Yes sir." The Mad King said as he grabbed the capsule and ran towards the lab.

"Now we need to raise the Mother of Invention back from its icy grave." Illinois said as he walked towards the bridge.

Planetside Mother of Invention Crash Site

"Still just as magnificent as the last time I saw her." Illinois said as he looked out at the Mother of Invention having several pelicans and the Staff of Charon attaching tow cables to it.

Mother of Invention generator room.

"Generators up." The Mad King said as he fixed the generators allowing power to be restored to the Mother of Invention and reactivate its thrusters.

Staff of Charon Bridge

"Begin raising the ship." Illinois said to X and L over the comm.

"Alright the best way would be brute force straight up." X said as he was reaching for the controls.

"No way. The best way would be to slowly but surely life it out." L said as he smacked X's hands away and started reaching for the controls himself.

"No brute force is the best." X said as he pushed L away.

"No slow and steady." L said as he tackled X to the ground and the two started fighting.

"As always I have to do it." II said as he grabbed the controls and did a combination and X and L's strategies.

Mother of Invention bridge

"Yes the Mother of Invention will fly once again." Illinois said as he watched the ice slowly vanish from the bridge view.

"Sir I would recommend repair teams getting to work on the ship asap before we take it out of the atmosphere." The Mad King said as he walked in to the bridge holding an analysis of the ship.

"All right. But as soon as we know this ship is airtight I want it to be taken to our personal drydock." Illinois said as he walked out of the bridge.

 **Alright that chapter is done. Now I am going to restate the poll once again. Who would you rather see die Caboose or Washington?**

 **Also do you think that Indiana, Ohio and Michigan will appear in anything other than a flashback?**

 **Please review and answer the poll.**


	7. Wash's hatred

**Me: Alright everyone. So how's it going? Now there is going to be a little change with the intros and outros for a little while because…**

 **Caboose: Hello. Hi there. I cannot see people. But I know you are there.**

 **Me: Caboose I thought I told you to wait until I called your name.**

 **Caboose: Sorry Mr. Writer sir.**

 **Me: Well let's get on with the story.**

 **Caboose: What story?**

 **Me: Sometimes I wonder how you didn't get stabbed in the show.**

"A letter. To the director of the newly reapproved Project Freelancer. Dear Director, while you have been given complete liberty as to who your candidates are for your agents and who will be your science team we will be exercising more supervision as to your day to day activities due to the actions of your predecessor Leonard Church. We hope you understand this and are more than willing to cooperate. We feel that this will lead to a much more prosperous relationship. Sincerely the new chairman of the UNSC oversight subcommittee." The letter read.

Somewhere in slipspace

"So Wash the others told me that when you saw Illinois you just freaked out." Carolina said while leaning against the door to the cockpit.

"Why are you bringing it up?" Wash asked immediately defensive.

"Well according to them you just threw your rifle on the ground and ran straight at Illinois even though he had an alien with two energy swords right next to him. So what I want to know is why you did it?" Carolina explained.

"You should know very well why I did it." Wash snapped back.

"Well, I don't. Because last time I was near Illinois before recently, you and him seemed to be pretty good friends." Carolina said calmly.

"Oh right. The reason why I hate him now comes from a few missions I did as a recovery agent." Wash started as he explained why he now hated Illinois.

Flashback

Site of Recovery Beacon for Agent Michigan

Priority: Medium

"Single stab wound, helmet intact, no bullet markings in the terrain, nothing removed from the body." Washington mused over as he observed the body and surrounding area.

"Command to Recovery 1. Come in Recovery 1." Command called.

"This is Recovery 1. Agent Michigan is dead but nothing was taken from his body. There aren't even signs on any sort of struggle. There is a single stab wound in the front of his body so he must have seen the assailant." Washington replied to command.

"Confirmed send the helmet recording but leave the body." Command replied.

"Wait why?" Washington asked confused as to why they were leaving the body.

"Agent Michigan was a pilot who only had standard issue armor. Nothing worth scavenging." Command said back.

"Understood." Wash said and right before he turned to leave he heard a strange noise so he quickly spun around and pointed his gun at the source of the noise which was a man in armor turning off his cloaking device.

"Hello there." The man said.

"Identify yourself. Now!" Wash shouted.

"People who know me call me L." The man now known as L said.

"Why are you here?" Washington asked now curious.

"I am certain that you have better things to do. Like answer some recovery beacon." L said right before a new recovery beacon activated.

"You got lucky this time." Wash said as he ran towards his warthog and drove to the next beacon.

"Too easy." L said as he walked over to Michigan's body.

Site of Ohio Recovery Beacon

"This is Agent Washington to Command. Same thing that happened to Michigan has happened to Ohio." Wash said as he sighed.

"Confirmed. Send us the helmet feed and leave the body." Command replied.

"Understood." Washington said before cutting the line.

"Hello there." A voice said from behind Washington.

"Who are you?" Washington said after he spun around and aimed his gun at the man.

"To the people who know me I am called X." X said.

"Are you in any way related to a man named L?" Washington asked suspiciously.

"I know him. But I'm not related to him." X said before Washington's next recovery beacon activated which caused him to rush away.

"The boss is going to be pleased." X said as he walked over to Ohio's body.

Site of Indiana Recovery Beacon

"You don't understand what has happened." Washington heard a voice say.

"No. The one thing I don't understand is why would you do this." Washington heard Indiana say.

"Stop right where you are." Washington said as he turned out from behind a pillar.

"II, V time to vanish." A man who seemed to be in charge shouted as all three vanished.

"Indiana are you alright?" Washington said as he slowly approached Indiana.

"Somewhat." Indiana said as she pulled herself up slowly.

"Any idea why that guy attacked you?" Washington said as he handed Indiana a pistol.

"That wasn't anybody. That was Il…" Indiana started before being stabbed in the back cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Nooo." Washington shouted as he started firing at the assailant who grabbed Indiana's body and vanished.

"This is Agent Washington to Command. Agent Indiana is KIA. Her body was taken by her assailant. Unknown reason." Washington said to Command.

"Affirmative Agent Washington. Clean-up crews sent to Ohio and Michigan report similar stories." Command said to Washington.

Flashback over

"And the armor that Illinois was wearing when we saw him again was the same armor that the man who attacked Indiana was wearing. And when I learned it was Illinois I was enraged that he would kill his friends." Washington finished.

Staff of Charon

"Dear Chairman, while I understand your concerns I can assure you I have known all of the candidates personally for a long time and I always have the UNSC's best interest as heart. Further oversight will be a hindrance rather than help. I hope you can understand. Sincerely the director or Project Freelancer.

Staff of Charon Medical Wing

"Alright the other 3 patients should be waking up soon." The Mad King replied as he was checking on his chart.

"That is a relief. I am going to go into the room they are in." Illinois said as he walked into the same room that he had talked to Maine in.

Resuscitation room

"Michigan, Ohio, Indiana soon our group will be back and I will reveal my full plan." Illinois said before he walked out of the room revealing 3 containers all holding the bodies of Indiana, Ohio, and Michigan.

 **Me: Alright chapter finished.**

 **Caboose: I still don't understand what is going on.**

 **Me: Hey I am curious aren't you supposed to be in Grey's medical tent back in Blood Gulch.**

 **Grey: Caboose where are you?**

 **Me: Caboose if you want to stay in this story hide.**

 **Caboose: OK**

 **Me: Anyway please review and answer the poll on who should die later in my story Washington or the guy hiding by turning backwards (Caboose).**


	8. Assault on Charon

**Me: Alright so Caboose as usual didn't hide very well so…**

 **Gray: You really shouldn't have removed him from the medical table.**

 **Me: Anyway so….**

 **Caboose: Can I have a lollipop now?**

 **Me: Starting to regret bringing Caboose in here.**

 **Sister: Oh my god this place would make for an awesome club.**

 **Me: Sister get out of here.**

 **Sister: No way I am crashing here now.**

 **Me: I am just going to start the chapter now.**

Dear Director

With war on the horizon it is the decision of this committee that Project Freelancer shall once again begin operations against our enemies. This decision was not made lightly and is expected to go into effect immediately. We hope you will follow orders better than your predecessor.

Staff of Charon Science Wing

"Begin the process." Illinois

"Yes sir." Mad King said as the screens in front of him started flashing before a red glow traveled through the circuits connected to the screen into a chip Illinois was holding.

"Welcome to the world Omicron. Today is your birthday." Illinois while holding the chip in front of his eyes.

"So are we done here because I must get back to Project E.D.G.A.R." Mad King said as he grabbed a tablet that was nearby.

"Not yet. I want another three A.I. by the time I leave for the Father of Necessity." Illinois said as he turned to leave.

"Alright I will begin work on them immediately." Mad King said as he returned his attention to the screens.

Father of Necessity Training Hall

"Match begins in 3.. 2.. 1.. Begin." Phyliss said as a match started.

"Ah son of a bitch." Nevada said as he was knocked down.

"Well at least we're not Georgia." Colorado said after being knocked down.

"That is true." Nevada said while trying to push himself up.

"Still why did we volunteer for this crap?" Utah said after getting kicked in the balls.

"I really don't know mates." The new Wyoming said.

"Is it just me or does he sound a lot like the old Wyoming." The new Florida said before being knocked down.

"Point Team 1. After 8 rounds the score is Team 1 at 8, Team 2 at 0. Advantage Team 1." Phyliss said as the round ended.

"Ya advantage is the right word Phyliss." The new York said as he along with the rest of team 2 started walking towards the exit.

"Come on. Are you bitches really giving up already?" The agent who had just beaten them said while Main growled in agreement.

Dear Chairman

I don't give a damn about what the committee has said. Project Freelancer is my domain and I will decide when it will resume missions. And it will only resume missions when its agents are ready. And only I can determine when my agents are ready.

Slipspace

"Grif you need to stop devouring the food supply." Simmons said as he walked in to where Grif was.

"I need to keep my energy up." Grif whined.

"Ya because if you don't get your 5 meals and 20 snacks a day we are going to be in trouble." Simmons said sarcastically.

"Alright everyone listen up. We are going to be going over how to use the thruster packs." Locus said as he grabbed his sniper rifle.

"Right. Now this is the most important piece of information you need to know. Use the thrusters for slowing your descent only." Carolina said as she put on her thruster pack.

"Right. We don't in Sam's hell want to end up like Georgia." Sarge said as everyone but Washington started agreeing with him.

"Wait so all of you know what happened to Georgia?" Washington asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Everyone responded in unison.

"Then would somebody please tell me what happened to Georgia?" Washington pretty much shouted

"Trust me you do not want to know." Kimball said as she loaded her rifle.

"Locus come on tell me what happened to Georgia." Washington pleaded.

"It was unfortunate Agent Washington. You don't want to know." Locus said coldly.

"I'm pretty sure I do." Washington said as he checked over his rifle.

"No you don't Wash." Tucker said as he loaded his rifle.

"Anyway we have identified the ship that the tracker is currently leading us to as the Staff of Charon." Carolina said as she helped some of the Reds and Blues put on their thruster packs.

"You mean the ship where we got trapped and had to hold off a pretty much infinite army until you guys showed up." Grif said while loading the Grif Shot.

"Yep." Carolina said as she helped Junior put on his thruster pack.

"The ship is currently landed at the Longshore Shipyards where they have guns pointing in pretty much every direction." Locus said as he ran a diagnostics on their ship's engines.

"Except their probably not looking straight up?" Doc asked as he prepped his rocket launcher.

"Except their probably not looking straight up." Carolina said as she went into the cockpit.

"Not this again." Wash said as he strapped himself into one of the seats.

"We're coming out of slipspace." Locus said as he got back into the pilot's seat.

Space above Longshore Shipyards

"Looks like they got another ship in orbit" Carolina said as she began making some adjustments.

"What does it identify as?" Washington said now himself in the cockpit.

"It identifies itself as the Father of Necessity." Locus said as he checked the scanner.

"Well that is definitely the Mother of Invention." Washington said as he leaned forward.

"How can that be it was trapped on Sidewinder?" Carolina asked.

"I don't know but let's get down to the planet quickly before the Staff of Charon takes off." Washington said as he walked back into the crew area.

Longshore Shipyards Hangar

"Alright Mad King, you may now use the Staff of Charon for whatever purpose you see fit. Our deal has been concluded." Illinois said as he received 3 more A.I. chips.

"Thank you. Now it is time to resume Project E.D.G.A.R." Mad King said as he bowed.

"I also leave L, X, and II to act as security for you." Illinois said as he turned to leave.

"While I appreciate it I feel they would be better with you as they will most certainly now listen to me." Mad King said while waving his arms in front of him.

"Sir the Reds and Blues are coming here right now. They just dropped out of slipspace." A soldier said as he ran up to the two.

"On second thought I will gladly take them as security." Mad King said.

"I must be off. I wish you luck Mad King." Illinois said as he left.

"As do I, Illinois." Mad King said as he ran into the Staff of Charon.

Air Above Longshore

"Here we go." Locus said as he shut off the engines to the ship quickly cause it to start plummeting and shaking.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Washington said as he held onto his stomach.

"I heard these suits are supposed to be able to remove all waste." Grif said as he was beginning to stand up.

"Ya so you should be able to throw up and be fine." Simmons said as he was standing up.

"You two are assholes." Washington said as the ship's shaking got more violent.

"Actually they still haven't got the vomit removal patch out of the beta stage. So Wash would end up drowning." Doc said ever the medical expert.

"Wow way to kill the mood Doc." Grif said as he stood next to the hatch release button.

10 miles above Longshore

"Jump. Now!" Locus shouted as Grif hit the release button and everybody jumped out of the ship.

Longsshore

"Hey?" Soldier 1 asked

"Ya" Soldier 2 responded.

"Ever wonder, oh shit." Soldier 1 said as he noticed a Pelican falling straight down at him before smashing into the ground and exploding.

"Sniper! Take cover." Carolina said as everyone started landing and moving out with Simmons and Grif hiding behind a crate.

"Alright on my go." Simmons said as he and Grif were preparing to attack the snipers.

"Take this shitheads." Washington said as he threw a grenade at the snipers.

"Now." Simmons said before running out.

"Woah." Grif said upon seeing the grenade get shot in midair and almost getting hit by a car.

"Not now. Not now." Simmons said as he and Grif ran back into cover.

"We're pinned down. Donut think you can deal with the snipers?" Grif shouted into his comm.

"Take this you dirty whores." Donut said as he threw a sticky grenade while the snipers where distracted with everyone else.

"I think I have a spider on my head." One of the snipers said before all of them were killed by the grenade.

"Think you guys can handle yourselves?" Carolina asked while killing several ODSTs.

"Ya. I almost got ran over and sniper a second ago and now I'm paired up with the second worst fighter on the team but ya we can handle ourselves." Grif said as he loaded another clip into the Grif shot.

"Do you really think I'm the second worst fighter on the team?" Simmons asked.

"No I was being nice. Your easily the worst." Grif said before running out and blowing up some Warthogs.

20 minutes later

"That's the last of them." Locus said after stabbing the last ODST.

"Weird how in that entire time the ship didn't even try to take off." Simmons said as he joined the rest of the group.

"Who cares. Clearly they were so confident in their outer defenses that they are probably about to give us a message that is meant to taunt us and distract us while they prepare the ship for lift off." Sarge said as he pumped his shotgun.

"You have messed with my affairs for far too long. But you cannot stop what I am about to unleash. My defenses will stop you as easily as you can get rabbits to fuck." Holo Mad King said as the engines started firing up slightly.

"Bow-Chicka-Honk-Honk." Junior said.

"I guess you really did teach him something." Carolina said a little surprised

"Teach. You don't teach that. That's just genetic." Tucker said as he started looking for an entrance to the ship.

"Haywood! I should have known you would be here." Locus angrily shouted.

"Gray! You dare show yourself in front of me after what you have done. I will make sure you suffer for the pain you have caused me." Holo Mad King said as the engines started firing up more loudly.

"You took away the only people I ever cared about. So I returned the favor but you weren't there to see it. So now we finish what we started during the Great War." Locus said as he also started looking for an entrance.

"Then come and try." Holo Mad King said as the engines completely fired up.

"Called it." Sarge said as he started running at the ship.

"Everyone in now!" Wash said as he shot a panel that lowered a ramp which started closing itself after fully lowering.

"I'm not letting that son of a bitch get away from me again." Locus said as he used his thruster to fly onto the ramp.

"Why are we always running?" Grif said as he ran about 5 feet ten used his thruster pack to fly the rest of the way.

 **Me: Alright now...**

 **Caboose: I still haven't gotten my lolipop.**

 **Gray: Caboose you need to stay still.**

 **Me: It doesn't even matter. It's up to the viewers whether he lives or dies. So as I have asked in previous chapters who do you want to see die. Caboose or Washington? This is the last chapter in which you can vote.**

 **Sister: Yes I got the speakers set up.**

 **Me: Please review while I deal with this mess.**


	9. Locus of Revenge

**Me: Alright. The mess is mostly resolved.**

 **Caboose: What mess? Did Freckles do it?**

 **Freckles: Negative**

 **Me: Anyway this chapter will be kind of focused on Locus and Mad King. Now on to the chapter.**

Staff of Charon Cargo Hold B

"So Locus anything you want to tell us while we are in the relative safety of this cargo hold?" Washington asked as he scanned the doors.

"What would I tell you?" Locus asked as he was bringing up a map of the ship.

"How about what in Sam's hell you and that guy who just talked to us did to each other?" Sarge asked as he and the Reds started moving towards the door.

"Do you want the short version or the long version?" Locus asked as he showed Carolina the map.

"Short version" Washington said as he also looked at the map.

"Ok. He killed my family so I killed his by burning his house." Locus said as he put away the map.

"Dude that is majorly fucked up." Grif said as he reloaded the Grif Shot

"It was unfortunate." Locus said as he started moving towards the door.

"Let's move people." Carolina said as she ran towards the door.

Cargo Hold C

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." Washington said as he took in the sight around him.

"Woah. This is not something I would like to do." Tucker agreed.

"Did he really bring him back?" Carolina asked in disbelief.

"That was so close to taking my face off." Grif said as a shot barely missed his face.

"Dammit I missed." A voice that was very familiar said.

"Church!" Everyone excitedly shouted.

"Ya what's up assholes?" Church said as he reloaded his sniper rifle.

"As you can see I have revived your precious Epsilon. As well as giving him control over hundreds of bodies at once. And he works for me now." Holo Mad King taunted.

"Hello I am Lambda." A purple version of Gamma said.

"What are you doing Lambda?! I am your creator and you should obey me." Holo Mad King shouted at Lambda.

"Well I represent obligation. And I feel that it is my duty to help these people." Lambda said as he took over a purple robot.

"Then you are no brother of ours." Phi said as a red robot walked into the room.

"Meet the other A.I.s I control. Chi representing calm. Phi representing hate and Tau representing jealousy." Holo Mad King said as a blue robot and a green robot entered the room.

"Think you guys can handle this?" Carolina asked as she looked at the next door.

"Come on overwhelming odds with little to no chance of success. How can we not handle this?" Sarge asked as he and the rest of the Blood Gulch Crew began getting ready.

"Alright Locus, Wash with me." Carolina said as she sprinted towards the door.

Cargo Hold D

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." L said as he walked in unarmed.

"I doubt you could stop us." Carolina said as she took up a fighting stance.

"You people think you're so tough but let me ask you this." L said as he grabbed two weapons.

"Oh shit." Washington said as he saw what L was grabbing.

"Who's the monster now bitches?" L said as he brought up the two missile pods.

Bridge

"Upsilon how are things progressing?" Mad King asked as he started typing commands into a console

"L is engaging those who got past the robots. The reds and blues have formed a circle and are surviving the onslaught of robots." Upsilon said as he appeared showing that he looked exactly like Church.

Cargo Hold D

"Look out." Washington said as L launched a total of sixteen missiles.

"Hello everyone. What seems to be the problem?" X said after blowing up the missiles with his two DMRs.

"X. Good you can help me take out this freelancer trash." L said as he raised his missile pods again.

"Locus, Freelancers take a walk. Me and L need to have a little chat." X said as he pointed his guns at L.

"You're seriously siding with them." L said as he aimed his weapons at X.

"No. I'm not siding with them. I'm just siding against you." X said before he started firing at L.

"Let's go." Carolina shouted as she, Washington and Locus ran into the next room.

Hallway to the bridge

"Not so fast." II said as he stepped in front of the door.

"Oh great." Washington sighed.

"Hey where did Locus go?" Carolina asked as she looked around.

Bridge

"L and X are now fighting each other. II has stopped Washington and Carolina. The reds and blues are still being hammered by our onslaught. Locus is nowhere in sight." Upsilon updated Mad King.

"Come on. Where is he?" Mad King said looking through the security cameras.

"Hello Haywood." Locus sneered after de-cloaking at the entrance.

"Upsilon defense maneuver 14." Mad King said as he then quickly stepped into a suit of armor and grabbed an energy sword.

"You think that will save you." Locus said activating his own sword.

"Of course it can. Just don't beg for mercy as I rip your skull from your head and beat you to death with it." Mad King said as he prepared himself for a fight.

"You will be the one begging for mercy when I am done with you." Locus said as he began charging at Mad King.

"Upsilon, initiate the final stages of Project E.D.G.A.R." Mad King said as he also charged at Locus.

"You mean your doomsday project." Locus said upon clashing swords with Mad King.

"You cannot stop it. I will at last be reunited with those you took from me." Mad King said momentarily breaking off from the fight.

"You will die before you see it finished." Locus said charging once again at his opponent.

Storage Room C

"Ha. Eat it assholes." Grif said after blowing up another Church robot.

"You may have been able to deal with Epsilon." Chi said as he jumped down to the same level as the Reds and Blues.

"But let's see you deal with us." Phi said as he followed Chi's lead.

"You will be crushed. And we will take your bodies." Tau shouted also jumping down.

"Then come and take em." O'Malley mocked.

Bridge

"You think ... killing me ... makes a difference." Mad King said as he was now out of the armor and panting heavily.

"It will finally fulfill my revenge." Locus said as he picked up Mad King and tossed him into a control panel.

"I'm sorry. I've failed you." Mad King said as he took out a photo in it's frame.

"Enough of your talk." Locus said as he forced Mad King to stand before shooting him in the head causing the picture to fall. Revealing a less sleep deprived and happy Mad King with a wife and two baby children.

"You will pay for this." Upsilon said before transferring himself off the ship and deleting every other A.I. on the ship.

"No. I won't." Locus said before crushing the picture with his boot and deactivating Project E.D.G.A.R.

Dear Director  
It has come to my attention that your science team is made completely of either convicts, or those suspected to have crimes. Officers have now been dispatched to once again shut down Project Freelancer and claim its property for the UNSC. I must say I am surprised at how quickly you have managed to get Project Freelancer re-shut down.  
Sincerely the Chairman of the UNSC Oversight Sub Committee Winston Hargrove

 **Me: Bet none of you expected the new chairman to be related to the previous chairman.**

 **Caboose: Why is he called a chairman if he isn't part chair?**

 **Me: I'll explain it to you later Caboose. Anyway the votes are in the who will die will be decided in the near future. Until then I hope you will all review and continue reading.**


	10. TGMITG3

**Alright time for a non-story chapter.**

"What in Sam's hell is this?" Sarge said while standing in front of a white screen.

"This seems very similar to when you showed us your Sarge movies." Grif saidupon looking at the screen.

"This screen is white. It makes me think of loneliness." Caboose said.

"Would somebody please tell me who set this up?" Wash shouted.

"That would be me." Illinois said as he walked up to the group.

"What in blue blazes is going on?" Sarge asked.

"Simple. I am going to show you all a movie trailer for an actual Red vs Blue movie. And not something Sarge made where he just made it all about himself." Illinois said as he began preparing a projector.

"While I don't trust you I bet anything could be better than what Sarge mad=  
e." Wash said as he turned towards the screen.

"Hey!" Sarge said before running towards Red base.

"Go ahead before Sarge tries to burn your camera equipment." Simmons said a little excitedly.

"V hit the lights." Illinois said.

"Blarg." V shouted

Flashes of several action shots involving all the Reds and Blues flash across the screen with several cut aways to scheming done by Illinois before the trailer ends in a fight between Sarge and Illinois before the title came up showing the title to be Sarge 3: Wrath of Illinois.

"So what did you think?" Illinois said after the film ended.

"How did... you get us... in the trailer?" Carolina asked completely stunned=  
by how they were all in the trailer.

"Ahem." II said in armor that looked like Wash's.

"It's called acting." Michigan said with his armor painted like Grif's.

"Ya you should try it." Indiana said with her armor painted like Carolina's.

"I am going to burn your camera equipment." Wash said as he went towards Blue base.

"No. Don't. I bet he isn't done with principal photography. Heck I don't think he's even finished with vice principal photography." Sarge said chasing after Washington.

"Everybody can agree that Locus crushing that photo in the last chapter after killing Mad King was kinda uncalled for right?" Illinois said as he removed the tape from the projector.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"Hey where did Caboose go?" Tucker said as he looked around.

"Oh. Oooh no. I'm on fire." Caboose said running while on fire.

"Dammit Caboose I told you not to mess with the flamethrower." Wash said coming out of Blue base.

"But you said you wanted things to be burnt so I tried burning them." Cabooe said while still on fire.

"You tried burning the river!" Wash shouted.

"Anybody else confused as to how Caboose doesn't seem to die at all?" Ohio said with his armor painted like Sarge's.

"Ya." Illinois said as the screen fades to black.

 **So what did you think?**


	11. End Game Part 1

**And now we return to regularity after last chapter's PSA.**

Dear Chairman

I find it laughable that you think that you ever had any control over what Project Freelancer did. Now we are an army set to conquer the UNSC. But you won't live to see our victory. You will pay for everything your brother did. The Freelancers will continue until everything that has ever wronged them is gone. Sincerely the leader of the Freelancer Army Leonard Church.

"My fellow Freelancers I would like to show you the most recent agent we have brought back from death. This bitch in black is hard as stone. She needs no friends, works alone. If you think you got skills then your sinking like a stone. She can screw Nevada, mess with Maine, leave Hawaii in a puddle of pain, beat Virginia till she's down on the floor, beat down Oklahoma, make Pennsylvania dead and drown, Minnesota castigate, Massachusetts flagellate, She'll bitch slap Tennessee, Utah would be a fucking mess, Oregon would be in great duress, Maryland would be on her knees, Louisiana bitch please. Mississippi it would be the worst day ever, North Dakota not much better, Missouri would be in a strangle hold, Montana's corpse would be getting cold, it would be bleeding time for old Kentucky, Indiana wouldn't be so lucky. Vermont you could use a four leaf clover, New Jersey it would be almost over, she would pick up and slam Delaware, call the meds for Alabama, Michigan would be destroyed, ditto that for me as well. New Hampshire you should bring a friend, West Virginia would be at her end, Colorado would crash and burn, Kansas would be past the point of no return, Georgia would be underneath a bus, California would be really fucked. Idaho and South Dakota you would give up because your time is over, Nebraska you would cancel all appointments, we have Washington's ointments, Ohio wouldn't stand a chance, Wyoming would need a change of pants, Rhode Island you could not surmount, Puerto Rico do you even count? She would pummel down on Carolina, Connecticut you'd be such a whiner, Arkansas would be eating dust, Alaska would be a total bust. So welcome back Agent Texas." Illinois announced.

"Buenos Dias cockbites." Texas said as she walked up.

Staff of Charon bridge

"Alright looks like the Father of Necessity just jumped into slipspace. However we also have the coordinates to where they are heading." Carolina said as she began typing in coordinates.

"Which is where?" Grif asked.

"The space station that is the UNSC Oversight Sub-Committee's main base." Washington said as he walked into one of the command stations.

"So there fucked right?" Simmons asked.

"Not necessarily." Carolina said as she began steering the ship.

"Why not? It's a god damn space station." Tucker shouted.

"The station has no weapons and only three ships guarding it. Illinois alonecould easily take the entire station out. But with a cruiser and an army of Freelancers..." Washington started.

"They are screwed hard." Donut finished.

"Ya." Washington said.

"So what are we supposed to do about it?" Grif asked.

"Simple. We go there and attack the freelancers." Locus said as he loaded his SAW.

"What is this 'we' stuff?" Sarge asked.

"Why do you ask?" Locus asked.

"Look Locus we discussed and you're not coming with us." Washington said.

"It's not like you could stop me." Locus said as he cloaked.

"Forgot he could do that." Grif remarked.

UNSC OSC Station

"Sir we got an entire fleet dropping out of slipspace." An ensign shouted. 

"How many and what classification?" The captain asked. 

"We're seeing about 3. One Paris class heavy frigate and 2 alien corvettes." The ensign answered. 

Father of Necessity Bridge 

"V do it." Illinois said. 

"Right away." V said in perfect English. 

"Spectre I assume you will be part of the group that deals with the Reds and Blues when they arrive?" Illinois asked the mercenary who had helped break out the Freelancers. 

"Believe me I have been waiting for this." Spectre said as he started walking out of the bridge. 

"Launch all pods." Illinois shouted.

"Yes sir." A tactical officer said.

UNSC OSC Station 1 hour later  
Control Center

"So Winston Hargrove. We meet at last." Illinois said as he walked into the room.

"Agent Illinois. I am surprised by the fact that you got the aliens to assist you in this endeavor. But you must know it is futile. The UNSC will be on their way with a full fleet at this point." Winston said.

"You are wrong about that. The UNSC has its hands full dealing with the all-out attack I had the aliens begin. The UNSC will fall and the Galactic Federation will rise." Illinois said before shooting Winston.

"Sir the Staff of Charon is coming closer." Alaska

"Send all the Freelancers but the ones I have selected out to the front lines and send the two corvettes there as well." Illinois

"Alright sir." Alaska said as she left the bridge.

"Meta, Tex, Spectre, O, M, I. Get into positions." Illinois said.

"Yes sir." They all replied at once.

"Rho, Zeta take control of two Manti." Illinois ordered.

"Yes sir." Rho and Zeta replied.

"Upsilon take control of the Mantis Mk-3." Illinois ordered.

"Finally. Revenge." Upsilon replied.

"Gamma you handle security." Illinois said.

"O-o-o-on it." Gamma said.

"Sigma, Omega. You two know who to help." Illinois said. 

"Of course." Sigma replied

"Psi go and help O and M." Illinois ordered.

"Understood." A red version of Omega replied.

"Omicron you begin tactical sequences." Illinois said.

"At once." A yellow version of Sigma said.

Staff of Charon Hangar

"Coming up on the station." Carolina said while putting on a thruster pack.

"So where are we coming out of slipspace?" Grif asked.

"About 10 klicks in front of the Father of Necessity." Carolina said.

"So you're planning in smashing into it?" Simmons asked nervously.

"Just get your thruster packs ready." Carolina said as she prepared to jump out of the hangar.

"And don't end up like Georgia." Palomo remarked.

"Would somebody please tell me what happened to Georgia?" Washington shouted.

"You don't want to know." Bitters said.

UNSC OSC Station

"Sir Staff of Charon exiting slipspace." A technical officer said.

"Good the Reds and Blues play right into my hand." Illinois said as he clenched his fist.

"Oh no." The technical officer said as he saw the Staff of Charon smash into and explode the Father of Necessity.

"No matter inform all troops to let the Reds and Blues pass." Illinois said as he walked to the direct center of the station.

"Yes sir." The technical officer said.

UNSC OSC Station Hangar

"And nobody is shooting at us." Grif said after smashing into the floor of the hangar.

"Do we just walk through?" Simmons asked.

"Fine idea. Grif test it out." Sarge said before pushing Grif into the middle of the hangar,

"Hey it's completely fine." Grif said once he walked to the other end of the hangar.

"Weird." Simmons said as they all entered the next room.

"Hold it right there" A voice shouted.

"Of course." Grif sighed.

 **Alright so things are wrapping up. The next chapter is going to be the last one. Also at the end of it will be a fan Q &A. So if you have any questions ask them now. And make sure to review.**


	12. End Game Part 2

**All right final chapter. Let's get this show on the road.**

UNSC OSC Station Room 24-C

"Stop right there." A voice commanded.

"Of course." Grif sighed

"Who the hell are you two?" Washington asked the two figures in black armor.

"I'm Michigan." The owner of the voice said.

"And I'm Ohio." The guy next to him said.

"Wow. I can't believe Illinois replaced those two." Washington said to himself.

"How deluded you are agent Washington." Michigan said.

"Illinois did not replace us. He brought us back to life." Ohio stated while clenching his fist.

"Bullshit. You can't bring someone back to life." Tucker said while aiming his rifle at the two.

"Washington and Carolina you two can go on ahead." Michigan said while a door opened up.

"Go ahead. We got this." Grif said as he reloaded the Grif Shot.

UNSC OSC Station Room 23-D

"Well this can't be good." Washington said as a door was being pounded in.

"Get ready." Carolina said before the door was smashed in.

"Buenos Dias cockbites." Texas said as she stepped through the door with the Meta right behind her.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Washington shouted.

"Agent Washington go on ahead. I'll deal with the Meta." Locus said as he decloaked.

"Alright." Washington said before sprinting through the door Tex and Maine came through.

UNSC OSC Station command room

"Agent Washington. So nice of you to join me." Illinois said as he stared out of the window.

"Illinois. You are going to pay for everything you have done." Washington said as he approached with his gun raised.

"You are a fool to challenge us alone. Especially after what happened to Georgia." Illinois said as he turned around.

"Would somebody just fucking tell me what happened to Georgia! Wait did you say us?" Washington shouted then asked.

"Yes. Us." Indiana said as she dropped from the roof.

"So Washington you still feel lucky?" Illinois asked as he brought out an assault rifle.

"I will stop you. And then I'm going to stop your twisted plan." Washington said before charging at Illinois and Indiana.

Room 24-C

"Robot army attack!" Ohio shouted as the walls opened revealing a massive robot army.

"Charge." All of the robots said before slowly walking out and slowly shooting.

"Normally I would insult their speed but to do so in this scenario would also be a complement to Grif. So I'm just going to grunt ambiguously." Sarge said before grunting.

"Why are they all walking so slowly?" Michigan asked.

"Illinois said he wanted a day of victory. At this speed they will win in exactly 24 hours." Ohio explained before a pod smashed into a wall and out of it walked a figure in blue armor.

"My name is Michael J. Caboose. And I. Hate. Most Freelancers." Caboose saidin his O'Malley voice as he punched, kicked and ran through several robots.

"For our ancestor's ancestors. Attack!" Sarge shouted before all of the Reds=  
and Blues started charging and shooting apart the robots.

"Zeta, Rho get ready." Michigan said as the Reds and Blues finished destroying all of the robots.

"I have a question. Who the fuck is that guy?" Tucker asked as everybody turned to see a person in white armor with a mustache on the outside of the helmet.

"I am the Fulcrum. I am the missing piece of the universe. And you will all fall to my pet. Flatbush the platypus, trademark." The figure said before Michigan, Ohio and the Reds and Blues all fired at him at once killing him.

"Prepare to die bitches." Zeta said as he walked into the room in control of a Mantis.

"You will be crushed." Rho said as he also walked into the room in control of a Mantis.

"Blarg honk honk blarg." V said as he walked into the room as well with his swords drawn.

"Blarg blarg honk blarg." Junior said as he drew his own blade.

"Honk honk blarg blarg honk blarg honk honk blarg blarg blarg." V said as heand Junior charged at each other.

"Open fire." Zeta and Rho said at the same time.

"Run!" Tucker shouted as the Reds and Blues immediately looked for cover.

Room 23-D

"Ugh." Locus grunted as he was slammed onto the ground by Maine, while Carolina and Tex were evenly matched on the other side of the room.

Control Room

"Oh shit." Washington said as he barely dodged a knife thrown at him.

"Take this." Indiana said as she rolled over Illinois and kicked Washington in the face twice.

"So deluded Washington. You don't even realize how much further this goes than us." Illinois taunted.

"Then please explain it to me." Washington said as he pulled himself back up.

"Hello Agent Washington. Allow me to explain." The voice of the precious director said.

"Director!?" Washington shouted.

"While I am the director I am not the one you are familiar with." A hologram of the old director said.

"Then who are you?" Washington asked as the hologram began changing.

"Boo motherfucker." Church said once the hologram finished changing.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Washington asked.

"I told you. The emp only affects computers. And I am a motherfucking ghost." Church said.

"Bullshit. There is no way you could plan all of this." Washington said before turning back to Illinois and Indiana.

"Hey I had quite a long time asshole. I easily could have planned all of this." Church said before vanishing.

"Hey Washington maybe you should focus a bit more." Illinois said before smacking Washington in the face with the assault rifle.

"Is that all you got?" Washington said as he started getting back up before Illinois kicked him back down.

"Any last word Agent Washington?" Illinois asked as he pointed the assault rifle at Washington's face.

"Ya. Fuck you." Washington said as Illinois began pulling the trigger.

"Goodbye, Agent Washington." Illinois said before pulling the trigger causing only confetti to come out and a fun party noise to happen. "What is wrong with you people?" Illinois said as he held up the rifle.

"Hands off." Freckles said before smacking Illinois in the face causing him to drop the rifle.

"Never thought I would see you again Freckles." Washington said as he pickedup the assault rifle.

Room 24-C

"Anybody got an plans?" Sarge asked while all of the Reds and Blues were hiding behind a wall of dead robots when Junior leaped over the wall.

"Did you kill that other alien?" Grif asked as he peeked over the wall.

"Blarg." Junior said while nodding.

"Ok so how do we deal with those Manti?" Tucker asked before Junior went aro=  
und grabbing some of their weapons.

"Hey that's mine!" Grif protested as Junior took the Grif shot from him.

"So what's your plan?" Donut asked.

"Blarg." Junior said before leaping over the cover.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Simmons shouted.

"Just watch." Tucker said confidently.

"Blarg blarg blarg." Junior said as he leaped onto the back of Rho before unloading an entire clip of Sarge's shotgun into him.

"Shields critical." Rho exclaimed.

"Honk!" Junior shouted as he fired one rocket from Doc's launcher.

"Shields down." Rho said.

"Blarg honk." Junior said as he sliced Rho in half with the Grif shot before unloading a clip of it into Zeta.

"Stop that you insignificant worm." Zeta said as he opened fire.

"Blarg." Junior said as he took out his alien sniper rifle and shot both of Zeta's weapons before emptying the rest of the rifle into Zeta's shields and jumping onto him.

"Get off of me you filthy vermin." Zeta said as he stomped on the ground before Junior cut him in half with his energy sword.

"That was awesome." Tucker exclaimed.

"Oh my sweet baby I am so glad your safe." Grif said as he picked the Grif shot back up right before a third larger Mantis walked into the room.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Tucker shouted.

"Eat shit!" Ohio shouted as he sniped Junior at a spot where Junior's head disconnected from his neck.

"Junior!" Tucker shouted as he ran over to were Junior's body was.

"Not cool dude." Michigan said to Ohio.

"It works." Ohio said as he turned to leave.

"Take this." Palomo said as he tried to punch Ohio but was bounced back by something he couldn't see before his entire body disintegrated.

"Palomo!" All of the New Republic lieutenants shouted.

"You sick bastard!" Tucker shouted after he had picked up Junior's energy sword.

"I will be waiting for you in the next room." Ohio said as he entered the next room.

"You are going to pay!" Tucker shouted as he activated both of his energy swords but instead of their usual color now they were blood red.

"Suck it green." Simmons said as he fired a laser at the Mantis Mark 3 completely destroying it.

"Usted hace saber que robot tiene la capacidad de ponerse de nuevo juntos us=  
ando imanes derecha. (You do know that the robot you just shot is a Mantis Mk 3 meaning that all you did was slow it down because it can fix itself.)" Lopez said.

"Lopez just said that you did great Simmons." Donut mistranslated.

"Te odio. (I hate you)" Lopez said as the Mantis pulled itself back together.

"What in Sam's hell is this?" Sarge shouted.

"Te lo dije. (Told you.)" Lopez said.

"Lopez now is not the time to blame Simmons." Donut said.

"Out of my way!" Tucker shouted as he sliced the Mantis into several pieces and ran through the door before the Mantis exploded behind him.

Room 24-D

"I am going to rip you apart!" Tucker shouted as he walked into the room before a shield came up between him and Ohio.

"Not so fast idiot." Spectre said as he walked infront of the shield.

"Out of the way asshole!" Tucker shouted.

"Now is that anyway to great an old friend Tucker?" Spectre asked.

"And who the hell are you?" Tucker asked.

"You would know me as Felix." Spectre now revealed to be Felix said.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Tucker groaned.

"You know Tucker, the one thing I liked about you was your refusal to give up. But now surely you must see how futile this effort is. The Reds and Blues are going to die to Michigan. And your son was..." Felix began monologuing before Tucker sliced his head off and sliced his upper body off of his lower body.

"Never talk about my son." Tucker seethed.

"Greetings warrior. Would you like me to assist you against this man?" Santa said as he suddenly appeared.

"Sure why not." Tucker said as he cracked his neck.

"Very well then. Disabling his disintegrator shield now." Santa said as he disabled the shield that killed Palomo.

"This is going to be fun." Ohio said as he brought up his twin pistols.

Room 23-D

"Unfortunate." Locus said as he looked at the corpses of Maine and Tex.

"Unfortunate? You killed both of them after they were beaten. Why?" Carolina asked rage evident.

"They were a threat that had to be dealt with." Locus said as he reloaded his SAW.

"They were defenseless!" Carolina shouted.

"They were weak. And so are you." Locus said as he fired at Carolina.

Room 24-C

"Time to die." Michigan said as he brought up a long box that transformed itself into a 3 barreled mini-gun.

"Incoming." Smith said as he took cover next to Matthews.

"What are you doing here?" Matthews asked.

"I'm taking cover." Smith replied.

"I am saving this for Captain Grif." Matthews argued.

"We can share it." Smith argued back.

"Over my dead body." Matthews said as he stood up before getting killed by Michigan.

"Man down!" Smith shouted.

"I'm out of ammo!" Sarge shouted as he got nothing but clicks from his gun.

"Take this." Grif said as he tossed out extra ammo.

"You actually remembered to bring the ammo." Simmons said in disbelief.

"First time for everything." Grif said.

Command Center

"Firing." Freckles said as he fired right into Indiana's head killing her.

"You are going to pay!" Illinois shouted as he kicked Freckles out of Wash's hands before kicking Wash in the stomach.

Room 24-D

"Take this." Ohio said as he held his hands out infront of him before his fingertips opened up and started firing.

"Oh shit." Tucker said as he took cover.

"Damn it." Ohio said as his finger guns jammed.

"Time to die asshole!" Tucker shouted as he ran towards Ohio.

"Not so fast." Ohio said as he brought energy sword like blades out of wrist gauntlets and blocked Tucker's swords.

"Sword gauntlets. Efficient but easy to defeat. Target them here." Santa informed Tucker.

"Got it." Tucker said as he deflected Ohio's sword gauntlets before slicing them off of Ohio's arms.

"You know what they say. If you can't stand the heat..." Ohio started as he brought out a flamethrower.

"Oh shit." Tucker said as he took out his DMR.

"Get out of the kitchen." Ohio finished as he fired.

"Take this." Tucker said as he shot the fuel tank causing it to explode.

"Ok that's it." Ohio said as he brought out his own two energy swords.

Room 24-C

"This is not going good." Grif said as the dead bodies of Smith, Jensen and Bitters lay around the room.

"I say we all rush out at once firing at the same time." Sarge said as he tossed a grenade before it got shot.

"Why?" Simmons asked.

"Because today is a good day to die." Sarge said as he reloaded his shotgun.

"Peude ser que tambien (Might as well.)" Lopez said.

"Any last words?" Michigan asked Donut who hadn't made it back to cover in time.

"I would like to quote Shakespeare but to be honest I don't think he said it." Donut said as he quoted Doyle.

"Attack!" Sarge shouted as they all leaped over the wall and fired at Michig=  
an overwhelming and killing him.

"Suck it black." Simmons shouted referring to the armor color.

Room 24-D

"Die asshole!" Tucker shouted as he cut off Ohio's hands followed by his arms then his legs.

"You don't have the strength to kill me." Ohio sneered before Tucker cut his head off.

"That was for Junior." Tucker said as his swords changed back to their normal color.

Room 23-D

"So this is where we are. You went back to your old ways. You let your past define you. Why did you let it?" Carolina asked as she stood over Locus's corpse before walking through the door.

Command Center

"Any last words Agent Washington?" Illinois asked.

"Why have you refused to let go? You still cling to the past even when it all falls apart. So why hold on to it? Because after all, your past doesn't define who you are. It's just the starting point for who you're going to be." Washington said weakly.

"You want to know why I haven't let go. It's because you can't stop being who you are. Even if it's a monster." Illinois said as he lifted Washington up and stabbed him as everyone else entered.

"Wash!" Everyone shouted as they fired at Illinois but missed due to Illinois dodging all of it while Caboose picked up Freckles.

"We've already been the cause of enough of their problems. And I'll be damned before another one of them is lost because of us." Washington said as he shot the panel of glass he and Illinois were on and sucked himself and Illinois out into the cold vacuum of space.

"This is Omicron to all soldiers. Illinois is dead attack the command center at once." Omicron ordered before Santa deleted him.

"All A.I. on this station have been deleted great warriors." Santa said before leaving back to Chorus.

"So what now?" Grif asked as they heard the door being pounded on.

"Now we fight our way out of here." Tucker said as they all turned to face the door and the soldiers on the other side.

Several Weeks later

The Illinois Uncharted Space

"The alien/freelancer offensive was turned back yesterday and survivors of the attack on the UNSC Oversight Sub Committee station reported that several soldiers in Red and Blue armor attacked the station taking it back from the freelancers. However when the military arrived the station was nowhere to be found. It has been decided that these were the same soldiers who brought the original Project Freelancer to justice. It was also decided that they would be given medals for their heroic action against Illinois and his freelancers." The reporter said before the TV was turned off cutting the news off.

"Stupid reporters." Alaska said as she stood and walked to face the expanse of space outside of the bridge glass.

"So what do we do now Director Alaska?" Agent Puerto Rico asked as he stepped into the bridge.

"We will rebuild our forces. And we will return to finish what Illinois started." Alaska said still gazing out into space.

"Yes ma'am. Also I changed which name was reserved from Texas to Illinois as per your request." Puerto Rico said before leaving.

"Illinois you will be avenged when the Freelancer Empire rises." Alaska said to herself.

 **Alright so I will not write a sequel to this. The ending here was just to let you all think about what a sequel could be like. And as for the Q and A nobody asked any questions so that is a rap on this story.**


End file.
